Iris Understanding
by Chibi-Manny
Summary: He was sitting there...again. It seemed like every time she left, he found himself there again. In fact, it was every time. Kagome had gone back like she always had and Inuyasha sat next to her, watching her sleep........R
1. Default Chapter

  
(*)Understanding(*)  
  
  
  
He was sitting there...again. It seemed like every time she left, he found himself there again. In fact, it was every time. Kagome had gone back like she always had and Inuyasha sat next to her, watching her sleep. He always found himself there without even thinking. He was drawn to her by an unknown force, though he had a hunch to what that force was. It was love.   
  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you.  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
  
He wanted to reach out his hand and stroke her heavenly smooth skin. She looked so innocent lying there. The beating of her heart and her steady breathing. He couldn't help but relax himself.   
  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
  
  
She was as pure as they came, an angel of sorts. She was beautiful and radiant and had a glow that shone when she smiled. Inuyasha became on edge when her brows furrowed a moment in a state of confusion and then relaxed as she snuggled closer to her pillow.   
  
_And I don't want to go home right now_  
  
Home. He didn't want to go back to the past. He could sit here forever watching her. Her breathing and facial expressions eased his mind. It was much better than the loud friends he had back home. Besides, home is where the heart is, and his was right here, with Kagome.   
  
_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_  
  
He could smell her scent and almost taste her as he inhaled deeply. She had a tantalizing aroma, it smelled of a vanilla. But today it was mixed with the smell of flour. He smiled, she must have baked something to bring to the past again.   
  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_  
  
He sighed. He always ended leaving...but he always wished he had stayed a few more moments, not wanting to miss a single moment of being able to watch her without her knowing. When she woke up she would probably go see those friends of hers like that Hobo idiot. He could never be here when that happened, he was a worthless Hanyou and they would just shun away from him.   
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
  
He saddened at the thought of people's reaction to him. In the future humans would be afraid, like Kagome's mom was. Her mom was fine now but that doesn't mean everyone else would get used to him. As for the people in the past, it was just as bad. Seen as worthless by both races,demons and humans. But one person was different, actually there were two, but she had betrayed him. The woman lying before him would never do that, would she?  
  
_When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_  
  
Their quest would eventually end. Would she leave him? He just wanted to stay with her, the person he knew understood him and accepted him for who and what he was. She meant everything to him. But sitting there without her comfort, led past memories to come rushing back to Inuyasha, memories filled with scorn from other people. He sighed and snuck back out the window. He ran along the tops of the tall buildings, a red blur in the night's shadows.   
  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
  
He had cried so many times over what people had said or done to him, he no longer could though. He had cried every last tear he could. No matter how much Kagome could dress him up to disguise him as a human, he couldn't stop being the Hanyou dog-demon he was, and therefore couldn't stay in her time.  
  
  
_When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_  
  
His life was surreal, almost unbelievable. The things he went through. Inuyasha felt a sear of pain and grasped his chest, he was still healing from a wound. All the running seemed to reopen it and he could feel the warm blood soak through the bandages and onto his fingertips. His blood. That was what had caused him the life of emotional pain. Inuyasha put pressure against the wound and stopped the bleeding, then he slowly made his way back to kagome's window.  
He sat outside the closed window ad gazed at Kagome.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_  
  
After everything he had been through, all the disgusted glances directed at him, he was okay with it now. He didn't have to face it alone anymore because Kagome has always been there for him. He hopped down from the tree and made his way back to the well house. He stood by the edge of it and looked up to kagomes window once more.  
  
_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_  
  
'Kagome...' With that last drifting thought, Inuyasha jumped into the well to await his loves return.   
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************ Author's notes: What do you think? Do you think I have talent or am I just a hopeless writer? Was it a good first songfic? Please review and tell me!


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Attention to all the people that were reading Imagine that, I apologize for the long wait, but my computer went in for repairs because the screen finally gave out and went black. So after waiting all this time, I got it back with a completely new screen for my laptop, and you'll never believe what happened, it's still not fixed. So, I regret to inform you that my computer will have to go back in for repairs. I might be able to blindly upload a chapter before it goes, because the screen only becomes as dim as possible, right now I am typing this and only a sillouhette is shown. When my computer is finally fixed, I have come up with an idea to choose which story I will be writing next. I will post a story called and every chapter will be the first chapter of an individual story. Review on the story you like, and after two weeks(maybe less, I will remove and get to work on the story with the most reviews. Note; I WILL eventually get to writing all the stories, I might even do up to three of the stories at once, so remember to review!! ONe again I apologize for the inconvenience of the computer problems. I hope you all can forgive me and I'll see you all next chapter!!


	3. Final Chapter

  
  
**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi = Inuyasha  
Me= A piece of paper with a scetch of him on it.....  
  
A/N: I decided to use another Goo Goo Doll song, the one featured is called "Dizzy" Hope you enjoy, it picks up right where the other left off.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After spending the night watching her, you'd think he wouldn't be so anxious to see her again. But no, he was even more alert of her arrival the next day than he'd ever been, he needed to see her.  
  
Inuyasha sat perched in his tree, staring down at the well that kept Kagome away from him. His senses were on edge, waiting for the familiar scent and the girl to climb from the well. The rest of the group hung below him, also awaiting her arrival, but in a more relaxed manner.  
  
Finally he caught a waft of her scent and her petite hand came over the ledge and she pulled the rest of her form up along with her ridiculous yellow bag. The others ran up to her, lending her a hand and then she stood and straightened her hair and attire. She then raised her beautiful eyes to look upon her friends.  
  
_You're cynical and beautiful  
You always make a scene  
  
_She gave Sango a hug and even dared to give Miroku one, who ended up with a slap from Sango and a glare from Kagome. There also would have been a broken neck from Inuyasha if he hadn't been so content to watch Kagome from where he was. He watched as she turned to face Shippou and the usual scene started, she was practically in tears as he leapt into her arms.  
  
_ You're monochrome delirious  
You're nothing that you seem  
  
_ One minute she was in tears, hugging Shippou, the next she was bubbly and digging in that monstrous bag for gifts. She was always changing and never what she seemed.  
  
_I'm drownin' in your vanity  
Your laugh is a disease_  
  
Inuyasha finally came back to reality as he found himself practically falling out of the tree, he had been leaning over the end of the branch carelessly as he gazed at her glowing radiance. He practically melted as her laughter rang in his ears as she pulled the gifts out of her bag.  
  
_You're dirty and you're sweet  
You know you're everything to me  
  
_Her personality was so unique and beautiful, so carefree and almost immature, he had always loved it. Little did she know that she meant the world to him, He only wished he could tell her.  
  
_ Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you are  
  
_Inuyasha decided it was time to make himself visible and he hoped down from the tree to land behind the gang. They parted and looked at him as he looked past them to Kagome who stood there, looking like a fragile doll that he just wanted to hold close and protect.  
  
_I wanna kick at the machine  
That made you piss away you dreams  
Tear down your defenses  
'Til there's nothing there but me  
  
_ He wanted to know her dreams and passions, he wanted to fulfill them and be part pf her new ones. He wanted her to rely on him completely, wanted her to want him. But instead of showing his feelings he said something rude like he always did.  
"Oi wench, took you long enough."  
  
_You're angry when you're beautiful  
Your love is such a tease  
I'm drowning in your dizzy noise  
I wanna feel you scream  
  
_Her smile turned to anger immedeatly and she began to rant about his rudeness and additude. He just glared back and watched her features as she huffed in anger. She was even beautiful when she hated him. Even her screams were like music because they were part of herl, though they were a little hard on the ears.  
  
_Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you are  
  
_He only wished to live like this forever. To watch her in happiness and anger. To hold her when she was scared and protect her from fears. He wished his time with her never ended.......and he had to tell her this.  
"Kagome....shut up."_  
  
Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you are  
  
_She was about to open her mouth to argue some more, but he cut her off.  
"Kagome.....I love you."_  
  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you are  
Whatever ever you are  
  
_ Her eyes widened in shock and he feared the worst. What would she say? He was surprised not at what she said, but at what she did. She threw herself into his arms, knocking him to the ground in a tight hug. Returning the hug, he heard her whisper in his sensitive dog ear, "Me too."_  
  
Whatever ever you are  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** _What did you think? Truth is, I wan't going to make another chapter, but when I posted that note, so many people were excited and believed I was, that I decided to put just **_one_** more. I hope you liked it though, it was short and sweet. In my mind its not as good as my first chapter. Thanks for all your support, Love Ya's! 


End file.
